


a new reward

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [185]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Hand Jobs, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Rosa goes easy on a young trainer and ends up losing to him, but she has a special reward in mind for him.
Relationships: Mei | Rosa/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Commissions [185]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	a new reward

Rosa likes to think that she has become a pretty impressive Pokemon trainer, but there are other trainers along the way that still give her a run for her money. She does what she can to learn from each loss, so that she is prepared for the next time, but there comes a day where she suffers a loss unlike anything else that she has ever faced before.

One day, she comes across a much younger trainer, looking to battle with her. He is so cute that she can’t just say no to him, even though she feels like she is definitely going to defeat him, which might just take the smile right out of those adorable little eyes. Rosa can feel herself falling under his spell all too quickly, even though she knows that he is not doing anything to make her feel this way. All that he can think about is the battle that he wants, and the battle that she absolutely has to give him.

So she decides to compromise on it. If she battles against him, he will be happy, but if she absolutely destroys his team in no time at all, then he will feel really bad, and that will, in turn, make her feel really bad. If she at least lets him get a little bit closer, maybe have some time to enjoy battling her and to feel like he nearly won, then that will be much better than just defeating him. She can at least make him feel strong, and can at least let him get some fun out of the battle.

With that settled, she agrees to face off against the little boy, still absolutely infatuated with him and his cuteness. It has been a long time since she has been this captivated by anyone, and she is starting to think that this is more than just being impressed by how cute he is. She is starting to think that this could be something lasting, if only she were given the chance to make it so.

But that is not what she needs to be thinking about right now. Right now, she needs to think about this battle, which is going to take a lot of focus if she is going to drag it out and give him a chance to feel like he might have been able to win. It is just really hard to focus when he is so cute, taking all of her attention as she watches how _he_ focuses on the battle ahead of him. He just looks so cute, trying to think his way through strategies, and trying to figure out how to deal with her and her Pokemon.

The boy at least seems to know some of the basics of battling, and seems to know how to deal with type advantages and things like that, as well as being really well stocked with potions. He keeps the battle going for as long as he can, and Rosa does not do anything to heal her own team, not wanting to give herself any more of an advantage over him. But as time goes on, she continues to get more and more distracted by him, until she realizes that she has let things go too far in his favor.

In fact, things are getting really bad for her. She has let herself get brought down to just one Pokemon, at low health, and he already has her, looking excited, like he can hardly believe that this is actually happening to him. She has let things go too far and even though she tries, it is too late for her to start trying now. Because she was not focused, while trying to go easy on him, she ended up letting him win completely, and she has lost completely, with no way of coming back now.

“I can’t believe it! I really won even though you’re so much bigger than me!” he cries, jumping up and down in his glee. Really, Rosa finds that she can’t be disappointed in herself for losing to him, not when it makes her so happy to see him this happy. It must feel really great to be able to take someone bigger down like that, so she kneels down to his level.

“That’s right, because you treat your Pokemon well and helped them grow up strong,” she says. “But since you won, you know that means you get a reward, right?”

“Don’t you just pay me?” he asks, and she can see her opportunity. Whether it is a good idea or not, whether she should do it or not, she already knows exactly what she wants to give him as a reward, and it is not money. She may have lost this battle, but that does not mean that she can’t enjoy herself, and that she can’t get something out of this.

Maybe that means she will have to take advantage of this adorable and naive boy, but that is just fine by her. It has been a long time since she has been this captivated with someone, after all, and from the beginning, this boy has had her heart racing. He is just so cute that she absolutely can’t help herself, and with a smile, she says, “I actually thought of something even better than money. Do you think you want that instead?”

His eyes widen as he stares into hers, not sure what to make of the whole situation. But eventually, he nods and says, “Yeah, let’s try that! If it’s even better than money…” With that, she leads him off the trail that they were on, where she can set up camp in the woods with him. Out here, they will be pretty isolated, and no one will be able to bother them or interrupt them while she shows him everything that she wants to, and gives him a reward that will always reward her in the process.

“Alright, let’s get undressed,” she says.

“U-undressed?” he asks, confused and flustered, but Rosa has already started stripping. With nothing else to do, he joins her, and starts getting out of his clothes as well, but he still has no idea what he is doing, or what this reward could actually be.

“There we go, good boy,” she says, once she sees that he has stripped as well. Not only that, but she can see that he is staring at her, and that he really likes what he sees. Her eyes widen when she sees just how big his cock is, and just how excited he is to see her naked, and she knows right then and there that she is not going to be able to hold back with him, not a chance.

She made the right choice in falling for this cute little boy, because he has the sort of cock that she knows she could just get addicted to. He has no idea what is going on, but is getting so excited that he will not be able to resist her. That is why she wastes no time is sitting down, asking him to come sit in her lap. Leaning back, she lets him sit on her, and he blushes when he feels her breasts squished against his back. He has never been this close to any girl before, and has no idea what to do or how to handle these feelings.

Fortunately for him, Rosa is intent on taking the lead completely, and she wastes no time in wrapping her hand around his cock, pleased to feel just how big he is in her grasp. He whimpers at the touch, squirming, and she murmurs, “Shh, don’t worry, you’re fine. I’ve got you, and everything is going to be just fine.”

Her reassuring words do help to calm him down a little bit, but he is still thrown by all of this. “Are we really supposed to do this?” he asks. “Should we be touching like that?”

The poor, innocent boy! He is so innocent that it nearly drives her crazy with arousal, and she replies, “It’s okay, we’re just playing like adults do. You want to play grown up games with me, don’t you?” He nods almost immediately, unable to resist the part of him that desires her, playing right into her hand. It does not take muhc at all to convince this boy, because he needs this so badly that he can’t think straight, and with her hand wrapped around his cock, all he can do is go along with it.

So she works her hand up and down, slowly at first, but she is quick to pick up the pace, giving him more and more, so that she can make him whine for her, so breathless that he can’t even beg for more, but it is obvious that he does not want her to stop. He is so big and so cute, and she loves all of this so much, loves him so much. Pushing him closer and closer to his limits, Rosa can’t slow down for even a moment, wanting to make him come for the very first time, wanting to be the first one to get to taste it, and to be the first one that is able to make him feel this good.

With any luck, she will be the only one that ever gets the chance to make him feel this good.

It takes him hardly any time at all to come, erupting suddenly, his seed spilling on her hand, and she continues stroking him until he is done, relaxed against her and whimpering, trying to catch his breath. Bringing her hand to her mouth, she sets to licking it up, the taste only serving to further ensure that she is completely infatuated with him, and unable to get enough. Now that she has had a taste of it, she only wants him more, and she starts jerking him off again, so that she can get him hard again.

The boy squirms and says, “This is so much fun, I love playing grown up games…”

“Well, I’ve got a new one that you’ll love even more!” she replies. They switch their positions then, so that she can show him one of the uses for her breasts, rather sizable for her age. His cock nestles perfectly between the two of them, and when she squeezes her arms on either side, she creates a tight grip for him, that leaves him moaning for her again.

“That does feel really good!” he says, his voice fading into more whimpers, so adorable and pathetic, and entirely hers.

“You can do whatever you want like this,” she replies, assuring him, and he is quick to take her up on that offer. He moves on instinct, jerking his hips up, and he is nearly blown away by the sensation, caused entirely by his own movements. For a moment, he is so overwhelmed that he is unable to keep moving, so Rosa moves up and down on her own, to help get him back on track. Once she has started doing that, it takes him no time at all to get back into the swing of the things, so needy for all of this that he does not allow himself to get so swept away in pleasure that he is not able to keep moving.

The boy fucks her breasts with quick and hectic jerks of his hips, his thrusts pushing him closer to another orgasm, and Rosa murmurs her encouragements, urging him on more and more, not wanting him to stop, wanting him to erupt all over her face this time. They are in just the right position to do it, and whenever he slows down, she moves on her own, to make sure that he never has the chance to stop, that he is always pushed closer to the edge, until he is finally there, letting out a sharp cry as he gives in.

Rosa leaves her mouth open as he shoots up, covering her face in his come, making sure that she gets a good taste of it. It tastes so good, he tastes so good, and she wants more, never wants to stop using him. He seems like he is starting to get tired, but she is not willing to wait even a second longer for more from him. Getting him off of her lap, she lets him lay back, where she looms over him.

“Are we still playing?” he asks, sounding dazed.

“I’m nowhere near done with you yet,” she replies, before leaning down to wrap her lips around his cock. Now, she wants to get a direct taste from him, wanting it to all shoot right down her throat, where she can make sure that she swallows every last bit of it. He whines as she begins sucking his cock, not sure how to feel anymore. The boy is both overwhelmed by how fast things are going and how quickly she is wearing him out, and still caught up in pleasure, not really minding the fact that she is not stopping, even though he is getting tired, even though he is so overwhelmed, with no idea what he is supposed to do.

Rosa cuts him no slack, taking his cock as deep into her mouth as she can manage, and bobbing her head against his lap, letting him fuck her face, while he lays back helpless, unable to do anything but let her take what she wants from him. He shudders and moans, aching with his arousal and overstimulation, pushed well beyond his natural limits, and yet still left to take more and more, never stopping, used over and over again by the girl who is here to “reward” him for his victory in battle.

Of course, Rosa has all but forgotten about what got them here. This no longer has anything to do with his reward, and everything to do with her own desires, and her growing addiction to this little boy’s cock and his come. It was a good idea to use this as an excuse to be able to use his body, but now the reasoning barely matters to her at all, and the only thing that does matter is how badly she wants him, and how much she needs this to keep going. Reward or no reward, she is not stopping until she is satisfied.

But when he comes in her mouth, she is not sure if she is ever going to be satisfied. Getting a direct taste of it like this just makes her want it even more, and as she swallows back every spurt of his seed, she knows exactly what she has to do next. She needs to actually take him, to claim his innocence and to make him her own forever. Already, she knows that there is no way that she can let him go after this, and that this is just the beginning of their fun together.

Pulling back, she grins down at the panting and exhausted boy, wasting no time before getting on top of him to straddle him. He seems like he is barely conscious now, unable to even question what she is doing, much less protest it. That means that he is all hers for the taking, and Rosa’s smile grows before she begins sinking down onto him, moaning out as he penetrates her. The boy joins her in moaning, sounding so dazed and lost, but she lets him fill her, taking as much of him as she can at once, more than ready for him after teasing it out for this long.

From that point on, she is completely lost in bliss like she has never experienced before. This boy is everything that she ever could have wanted- cute and innocent and with the perfect cock- and he was so easy to win over, so easy to claim for herself. There is no way that he will ever be able to resist her after this, and she certainly knows that she is not going to set him free, not going to let him out of her grasp. She is never going to be satisfied, and she is always going to need him right here beside her, so that she can use his body whenever she wants to.

Riding him with abandon, she bounces up and down on top of him, and he whimpers and writhes beneath her, barely awake at all but still lost in the pleasure of it all. By the time she is done with him, he will probably be completely unconscious, and yet Rosa knows that she will still want more. Even when she comes on top of him, even when she makes him come inside of her, filling her with a whimper that is drowned out by her loud, needy moan, she just keeps going, and just keeps riding him.

Hours pass with the two of them like this. The boy is not able to handle just how much she needs, but Rosa is never willing to stop, continuing to use him so that she can get him to come inside of her over and over again, becoming addicted to that feeling. All the while, he remains helpless beneath her, fading in and out of consciousness, the only sound that he is able to make being the same soft moans and whimpers, little whines to remind her that he is still there with her.

Rosa has become completely addicted to him and to his cock, and this is only the beginning of their journey together. By the time she is satisfied, he has been out cold for a while, and she is pretty exhausted herself. They will both get some sleep, and tomorrow, she will get right back to it. He will remain her traveling companion from here on out, where she will continue to break and mold him into her ideal lover, and continue to use the cock that she has become addicted to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
